Furry Flats
The Furry Flats is a puffle band started by Scooter, Xavier, Clyde, and Danny. It is almost as famous as the Penguin Band. Members *Scooter--He is the life-long percussionist of the band. He replaced Shadow in the band's early years when Shadow left the band due to missions. *Xavier--Xavier usually plays the bass string section in the band (i.e. bass guitar, bass electric guitar). He enjoys concerts more than anyone else. *Clyde--Even in concerts this little rascal goofs off. Clyde can be found singing, or playing a miscellaneous instrument. *Danny--Danny is the natural leader of the band. He intructs the band during practice and plays on the synthesizer, electric guitar, or electric violin. *Explorer 767-- Is the lead singer and plays the electric guitar. *Fred 676-- Is the backup singer. *Penghis Khan--After threatining the band with a fish, they allowed the "emperor" of Pengolia to join. He plays the gong (really badly). Danny and Clyde solved this problem by not telling Penghis when and where the band would practice. They have a backup plan too: if Penghis Khan somehow discovers the band's location, he gets to perform in "the magic musical enhancing box of wonder", though in reality, it is soundproof glass. This way, Penghis Khan thinks that he is playing the gong, but no one hears him. Intrestingly, Explorer 767 seems to have hearing good enough to hear the gong through the box, and he always asks for Khan's autograph. In contrast, Mabel thinks he is the worst gong musician ever, but wonders why she can't hear him. *Barkjon--took over drums from Scooter when Scooter fell off a boat into the ocean and went into a coma. Actually did great for a flightless bird with only two usable limbs. Scooter later recovered and now sits in the front row as a guest of honor. Songs The band doesn't actually compose their own songs. They play various songs from different albums. A list is shown below. *''Subway'' by Tim Hawkins--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zC007B5NaLY Danny plays guitar, Xavier plays bass electric guitar, Clyde plays synth, and Explorer and Fred sing. *''Fire Ants'' by Tim Hawkins--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSAGPC7hGp0&feature=related Danny plays piano and bass electric guitar, Xavier plays cello, Clyde plays trumpet, and Explorer plays electric guitar. *''My Name's Bob''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSAGPC7hGp0&feature=related by Tim Hawkins-- dedicated to this guy. Danny plays guitar, Xavier plays bass electric guitar, and Clyde plays the electric guitar. Also the first time Scooter sings. *''Cletus Take the Reel'' by Tim Hawkinshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zfs3BJZxKkc&feature=related-- Danny plays violin, Xavier the guitar, and Clyde plays the piano. *''Smells like Birthday Cake'' by Tim Hawkinshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0WXs3OZKsc&feature=related-- dedicated to Scooter, in honor of his 1st birthday! Zippy replaces Scooter as percussionist, Xavier plays bass electric guitar, Danny plays electric guitar, Clyde plays synth, and Explorer sings. *''Irritating'' by Tim Hawkinshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP2ucFVNhcQ&feature=related-- dedicated to Mabel (there's an obvious reason). Danny plays electric guitar, Xavier plays guitar, Mabel sings a minor part, and Explorer, Clyde, and Fred sing the major part. *''Wizards in Winter'' by Trans-Siberian Orchestra--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkAhmH40kiM Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 play bass electric guitar, Fred plays the piano, Clyde plays synth, Xavier plays cello, and Danny plays electric violin. *''when the sun goes down'' by kenny chesney *''Goofy Goober Rock'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''The Best Day Ever'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''Gary's Song'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''Annoying Sounds'' by the Furry Flats-- This album was made up to annoy Mabel. It has since become the #1 "song" on the charts. Tracks: **1: Cacophony **2: Allstar Song Reverse **3: Canon In G Major **4: Boogie Wonderland With A Layer Added Every Second **5: Happyface141 Whacks Mabel With An Electric Guitar While We Play Unfitting Music **6: Bong, the World is Saved! (Mabel hates this track because Penghis Khan gets a gong solo without sound-proof glass.) *''Mike Teavee Song'' by the Oompa-Loompas-- Extra perfomers include Aunt Arctic and the Penguin Band. *''The Elements Songhttp://www.privatehand.com/flash/elements.html by Tom Lehrer-- Fred sings in a typical geek-voice, Explorer plays a solo on the piano, and Scooter sets the beat with some hi-hats. The rest of the band search in G's stores for the corresponding elements that Fred sings out. A running gag is that the two Snell-Libros trail behind the band, eating all of the radioactive elements (e.g. uranium, plutonium, radium, etc.). *Canon Rock'' by JerryC-- Explorer is very skilled at playing this piece on the electric guitar. Barkjon replaces Scooter as percussionist, Xavier plays cello, and Danny plays synthesizer. *''Bad Day'' by Daniel Powter-- Explorer sings, Danny and Xavier play the piano, and Clyde and Fred play synth. *''Stay Strong'' by the Newsboys--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m96MtNlMz8 Danny plays the piano, Clyde plays synth, Xavier plays guitar, and Explorer and Fred sing. More coming soon... Various Tracks From Animusic 1 & 2 by AniMusic The band recently recorded an album of them playing various pieces from the Animusic collection. A list is shown below. Animusic 1: * 1. Future Retro--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ahoqR6OGdM Explorer and Fred play 4 and 3 stringed electric guitars (respectively), Happyface plays bass electric guitar, Xavier plays bass synth, Danny plays lead synth, and Clyde plays chorus synth. * 2. Stick Figures--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-3453173822181621598 Explorer plays bass guitar and violin, Fred plays acoustic guitar and violin, Barkjon and Happyface play lead and backup synth (respectively), Clyde plays trumpet, Danny plays metallophone, Zippy plays pan flute, Xavier plays double bass, Penghis Khan plays gong, and various penguins clap. * 3. Pipe Dream--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-5503582578132361295 Explorer plays acoustic guitar, Fred plays banjo, Barkjon and 24keyser play bongos, Danny plays vibraphone, Clyde plays marimba, and Xavier plays tubular bells. * 4. Harmonic Voltage--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6868157146720270695 Danny plays electric guitar, Xavier plays Taurus bass pedals, Clyde plays backup synth, and Explorer plays a weird percussion-like synth instrument. Animusic 2: * 1. Starship Groove--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBOQcQO0IFI Xavier plays bass synth, Danny plays lead synth, and Clyde plays a plucked synth instrument. * 2. Pogo Sticks--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6351459612920744976 Xavier and Danny play backup and lead guitars (respectively), Clyde plays bass guitar, Explorer plays metallophone, and Fred plays xylophone. * 3. Pipe Dream 2--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-1278193367398228685 Explorer plays acoustic guitar, Fred plays banjo, Barkjon and 24keyser play bongos, Danny plays vibraphone, Clyde plays marimba, and Xavier plays tubular bells. * 4. Heavy Light--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-4829812524625379592 In order presented: Chorus sings (blue chorus synth), Xavier plays purple bass synth, Danny plays yellow lead synth, Fred plays orange synth, Clyde plays red synth, Happyface plays white chorus synth floodlights, Explorer plays green chirp synth, and Penghis Khan plays gongs. Extras Sometimes the band needs more puffles to play. Here are a list of extras. *Mabel-- When the band needs another pianist, Mabel will always (reluctantly) sign up. Mabel is frequently hit by Happyface141 with his guitar. *Zippy-- Zippy is excellent with any woodwind intrument. She is also skilled at the xylophone. *Happyface141-- Plays electric guitar and whacks Mabel with it frequently. *Barkjon-- Did such a great job substituting for Scooter that Clyde made him the secondary percussionist. Enjoys annoying Mabel, if she's there. Category:Puffles Category:Groups